The Rescue part one
by MiaSanada
Summary: What if Cell had gone after Bulma? V/B but also some father son bonding. R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Rescued  
By MiaSanada  
  
Bulma laid Trunks down in his crib and sighed. Vegeta and the other Trunks had just left to train for Cell's tournament. She now realized what it was like for ChiChi when Goku and Gohan would go into battle. But she had thought she would have a few good years before she would have to worry about Trunks but that hadn't been the case. She didn't know what to think of the future Trunks, he was certainly something to be proud of. But he seemed so sad. He also didn't seem to get his father too well. But then again neither did she most of the time. Vegeta was a puzzle all right. She still thought he loved her despite his demeanor. She walked back to the house and resolved to start working on 16 again. He had to be ready for the tournament. Her father and mother had left for a safer place out of town. She could have gone but she had an obligation to the Z team to fix the battered robot. She headed for her lap but couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. However she shook it off. Who would come here? This was supposed to be a time of peace until the tournament. As she walked into her lap she couldn't shake the feeling though.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the time chamber bored stiff. He wanted his second day so bad he could taste it. He would beat Kakorote and Cell. He looked at his son who was staring at him again. He was always staring at him as if he were something totally alien to him.   
"What are you looking at boy?" he snapped at him. Trunks offered a smile as an apology.  
"Sorry father. I won't do it again," he stuttered as he looked down. Vegeta didn't look at him anymore. For some reason that annoying earth woman popped into his head. He sensed danger around the thought but shook it off. What danger could an innocent woman sitting in her house be in? What purpose would Cell have with her? No, he wouldn't think of it. But still, he did care for her deep down, way, way, deep down. And the fact that he sensed danger made him uneasy. Cell had absorbed a lot of humans for their energy. He also seemed to get their knowledge. And if anything that earth woman had knowledge, about science, about them, about everything. She also was working on android 16, which would be another opponent he would have to take on in the tournament. Perhaps he would go check on her. There was a few hours left until the namek came out. He powered up and started to head towards Capsule Corporation. Trunks was startled by his father's departure and resolved to follow him. He noted the direction they seemed to be going in with curiosity.   
  
There was something wrong. Bulma knew it. She looked over at sixteen who was shut off on the table. She thought about reactivating him but would she have time. And Trunks, she needed to get him to safety. Of the two tasks she knew which one was more important. She dashed out of her lap and picked Trunks up out of his crib. She ran into her lap and stuck him in this protective chamber that could only be opened by a password that only she new. It was a hard plastic chamber that couldn't be broken and there were tubes that fed oxygen into the chamber. That done she ran out of the room and sat down on the ground nervously. If it were Cell or hell any other warrior being from anywhere she wouldn't be able to outrun it. So all she could do was pray and try to contact Vegeta. She knew it sounded nuts but sometimes she would swear she could hear his thoughts. So she was hoping that just this once he could hear hers. She closed her eyes and bowed her head until she could hear breathing. It wasn't like human breathing that sounded life giving and important it sounded like some reflex activity of sucking air. Bulma looked up and there was indeed Cell glaring down at her with amusement. She thought about screaming but what good would it do? He was incredibly frightening up close though and she was beginning to think that her prayers were going to be for nothing. But at least her Trunks was safe.  
"Good afternoon Miss Briefs," said Cell politely. Bulma looked up at him with terror, and for some reason she could not figure, she sprang up to try to run away.  
  
Capsule Corporation was in the distance. Vegeta could feel his sense of danger growing larger and larger. Trunks was by his side and that annoyed him. He would not be able to control himself if he saw his mother threatened. He had not learned to quiet his emotions down to a whisper as Vegeta had.   
"Father what is going on? Is mother in danger?" the boy asked already in panic.  
"It is not of your concern. I will handle what ever we find down there," he snapped back at him.   
"The hell it isn't my concern. If my mother is in trouble I damn well want to know about it. I would certainly care more then you do. Besides what would cell want with mom anyway," barked Trunks.  
"If you weren't still just a little boy playing hero then you would know that the key to success in any fight is strength and knowledge. Your mother has more knowledge about Cell's upcoming opponents then anyone," snapped Vegeta.  
"Thinking before doing is not your strong suit either father. Its your fault Cell is complete in the first place. And if he hurts my mother I'll never forgive you. Besides how do you know all this is happening?" asked Trunks. Vegeta flinched, which is hard while your flying.   
"Your mother and I sort of have a bond," he mumbled.  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
"A BOND BRAT, your mother and I can hear each others thoughts. It's a bond. The ultimate form of love among Saiyan people," he growled so loud that Trunks thought he would hurt him.   
"I thought you hate my mother," he whispered.  
"So did I," retorted Vegeta.   
"What if she's gone already," said Trunks worriedly.  
"She's not I would be in a lot of pain right now if she was. Physical pain like you would never know," said Vegeta. He knew that to Saiyan the ultimate insult and dishonor was to have your mate killed. Usually it was harder to have your mate killed, since they too were a strong fighter. But still as a Saiyan prince he wouldn't make excuses. Besides the idea of that monster touching Bulma or his son did not sit right with Vegeta. He just hoped he was right when he told Trunks that she was still alive.   
  
Cell easily caught up to Bulma. He lifted her up and threw her into the wall. Bulma screamed loudly and landed on the ground. She felt woozy. Her lip was split and there was large gash on her forehead. She looked over at her attacker who was smiling happily.  
"I'm sorry about that Miss Briefs but it was your decision to try and run away," he told her. Bulma raised her head proudly.  
"You better get the hell out here freak. My Vegeta is on his way. Trunks is probably with him. And when they get here you might as well say your prayers," she told her proudly.  
"Oh really. Do you really think that Vegeta gives a damn what happens to you. He'll be glad when you're gone. You might as well just let me end your pathetic life now instead of dragging it all out," he growled. Bulma shook her head. She wouldn't let Cell hurt her. She had decided quite a while ago that Vegeta loved her he just didn't show it. He wouldn't let Cell hurt her. Besides she could feel him coming.  
"You just tell yourself that. But you won't hurt my son or me while he's around. As long as he and Son Goku live you are still a second best," she spat. Her disrespect and lack of pleading enraged Cell so he ran up and kicked her in the stomach just easy enough so as not to kill her. The pain was unbearable as she cried out. He had split the skin open and blood was pouring out of the wound. The bile and blood rose up in her throat and she began to vomit.   
"How do you know he's going?" asked Cell calm now. Bulma finished clearing her mouth and used all of her will to pull herself up again.  
"We've bonded. I can sense he's coming through it and you better get out of here because he's almost here," she explained haughtily.   
"A bond you have to be kidding. I know from absorbing Vegeta that this is the rarest kind of connection his race has. He would not possibly have bonded with some human weakling," mocked Cell. Bulma's eyes filled up with tears. It hurt so much to hear her fears voiced out loud.  
"You don't know Vegeta like I do. No one does," she said between sobs.  
"Tell me where your son is Miss Briefs and I'll let you go. I will have you or your son either kill is acceptable," he explained.   
"You won't have my son. You won't have my Trunks," stuttered Bulma. Her strength was gone and she fainted. Cell stared down at the crumpled earthling with delight. Her knowledge would be off great use in the tournament. He raised his tale to absorb her but then two very angry Super Saiyans burst came into the house through the wall.   
  
Vegeta looked at Cell standing there next to Bulma. She was hurt badly and he could feel her pain in his own body. The rage was interesting to him. He had never felt such anger in his life outside of a battle. Trunks too was raising his power level.   
"Cell, get the hell away from my MOTHER," he barked. It was interesting to Vegeta how attached Trunks was to his mother. He hadn't even know his.   
"Trunks and Vegeta isn't this ironic. Miss Briefs was just telling me your were going to come to her rescue. It's a pity she didn't stay awake long enough to see it. Have you come to be defeated again Vegeta or to watch me destroy this annoying earth woman for you," he said proudly. Vegeta felt sick. The ideal that he would take pleasure in such a sight affected him that way. Maybe once upon a time he would have felt some apathy but not now, not with his mate.   
"I suggest you leave now Cell. We'll have our battle in the tournament," he said calmly. Trunks looked surprised. His father had never delayed a challenge.   
"What no battle now? It couldn't be that you care about this slut. I mean that's all she was to you right a slut to be cast aside," said Cell laughing. He bent down to Bulma and ran his claws through her hair. Vegeta saw red and Trunks bit on his lip so hard it produced blood in his mouth. "Or perhaps she's your mate. And if I recall it is the greatest dishonor to allow someone to hurt your mate unpunished."   
"Trunks go and get your mother's brat. He is around the corner in a small room that looks like a closet. I saw her building it once. I'll deal with the android," he whispered.   
"No father, mother might need help. She could die while you play hero," protested Trunks. Vegeta sealed him with one look. His father's eyes actually held pain and worry. Trunks wasn't going to disagree with a look he had always wanted to see. He left and Vegeta studied Bulma's prone form. He looked at her black eyes and the gash on her forehead and shuddered.  
(Flashback)  
"Vegeta where are you?" asked Bulma as she wandered through the house.  
"I'm out here woman," growled the Saiyan. She followed his voice and found him sitting on the back porch. She sat down beside him. "Why aren't you on your date woman?"   
"Yamacha canceled I should have known he would. Can I sit with you a while?" she asked. Vegeta looked into her blue ocean eyes and saw that she was begging despite the fact that her voice wouldn't betray it. There was also sadness in them that almost rivaled his own. Without knowing what he was doing he kissed her forehead and quickly turned away. She blushed at first but then she let out a sigh of relief. The two of them sat there and didn't say another word.  
(Flashback ends.)  
He eyes fell to her stomach. It was bleeding badly. He could almost feel the pain she had felt when Cell kicked her. It seemed so wrong to see her little stomach torn up.  
(Flashback)  
Months later they were lying together in bed. Vegeta put his hand around her waist while she was sleeping and nearly jumped ten feet when he found a Ki rising in her stomach. It was faint but it was definitely at child, his child. He knew this would cause trouble and make things harder for him. But as she ran his hand over her cheek he knew that he didn't want to worry it about it that night. So he crawled back in bed and went to sleep trying to ignore the new being.   
(Flashback ends.)  
"Don't keep me in suspense Vegeta what would it be. Are we going to fight or am I going to snap her neck right now?" asked Cell impatiently. Vegeta was brought of his memories of a time when he had been happy.  
"We fight," said Vegeta simply. He charged at Cell.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Trunks easily found the place his father had described. He stared at himself in the chamber. His mother's invention was quite extraordinary. He noticed that in order to open it he would have to have a password. He began to type in different ideas.  
Bulma  
Access Denied  
Vegeta  
Access Denied  
Trunks  
Access Denied  
Trunks thought again. He had only heard one other thing the whole time he had been around his mother. Smirking he tried it.  
Woman  
Access Granted  
The baby slipped out and landed into his arms. It began to cry. He was afraid he might get the attention of Cell so he quickly headed back to where his father and Cell were.  
  
Vegeta's charge at Cell swerved off to the side. This startled the monster. When he got his senses back he saw Vegeta was behind him with Bulma in his arms. The blood that was on her was now on Vegeta's blue fighting suit. Vegeta wasn't smirking for once he looked with general loathing down at Cell.   
"Some things are more important than fighting," he said quickly.  
"So the great prince of Saiyans has a soft spot isn't that interesting," said Cell. Trunks returned to the room and was shocked to see his father with his mother.  
"Father we have to get mother to a hospital," he said quietly.  
"Oh come on Vegeta, you aren't going to just walk away from a challenge because of some female," he snarled.  
"Some things are more important," he whispered more too himself then to his opponent. "But make no mistake if you EVER, EVER, come after my family again I'll send your battered scrape straight to hell." He turned and flew out the window. Trunks followed close behind.   
  
Trunks said nothing out of fear of his father's rage but the only thing keeping him going nuts over his mother's condition was the quiet conversation his father was having with his fallen mother.  
"I told you many times to stay out this," he mumbled, "I am the prince of all Saiyans you did not need to fix that android 16. I could have handled Cell myself."   
Bulma stirred in Vegeta's arms. She opened her eyes just enough to make Vegeta's face. She was too weak to smile and she knew she was near death but still she tried to talk to him.  
"V..e.g.t.a," she whispered. Vegeta looked down at her.  
"What the hell do you want woman? I did not save your pathetic life to listen to your annoying voice," he said more gently then he wanted to. Trunks looked over his shoulder into his mother's almost lifeless eyes. He would have yelled at his father but at this point it seemed pointless.   
"Thank you for saving me," she told him.  
"I didn't save you. I saved my honor. I want you to know that," he snapped. Bulma laughed weakly.  
"I may be dying and your making sure I know you don't care," she whispered.  
"Don't be stupid woman, your not dying," he said firmly. But Bulma had already closed her eyes again.  
"Is she dead?" asked Trunks in panic over the wailing of the baby in his arms. Vegeta scowled again.  
"I told you. If she were dead I would feel it. You are stupid and you are just half a human," he barked. The hospital came in the distance and despite what he said Trunks thought he heard his father say, "Don't make me eat my words woman."  
  
The nurses and doctors jumped on Bulma's lifeless form as soon as they entered the hospital. Her pulse was weak but there and they rushed her quickly into the operating room. Vegeta, Trunks, and little Trunks remained in the lobby staring in the direction she had gone. The baby was still crying. Vegeta glanced at the clock. The namek would be coming out of the time chamber any minute. He needed to train but the damn bond of his wouldn't let him leave the annoying woman. He knew that the boy knew about the vacancy too so he had to think of some excuse.  
"If you want to return to training father. I'll stay here," said Trunks frankly.  
"Look boy," spat Vegeta, "If you had any brain in your head you would know that the last day before the tournament is ideal for training in the chamber. I will remain outside till then, as I am a warrior of superior breeding and intelligence. If you'll excuse me I'll be outside training to safe this dammed pile of dust." Trunks looked down at his screaming self.  
"But father can't you do something about him. He won't stop crying," he said thrusting the baby into Vegeta's arms. With a sigh the warrior rocked the little child with surprising gentleness. He started to calm and Vegeta's face flashed with satisfaction.  
"There now boy. He's better now may I train," he said giving the child back.  
"I think that he doesn't mind you despite your ugly face," quipped Trunks, "And I think you like that he likes you." Vegeta turned in mid-step and faced him.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you are very much like your mother?" he asked him. Trunks smiled.  
"No, my mother always told me I was just like you," he said plainly.   
"I bet especially when you were being stubborn," he replied smiling genuinely for just a second. Trunks smiled too.  
"Yes, and when I was being too brave for my own good," he said. Vegeta turned his eyes and looked down the hall where the doctors had wheeled his mate. His eyes flashed with naked worry. He then turned and walked out the door leaving both Trunks to stare after him.  
  
Vegeta was outside training. He kept sneaking glances at the hospital. He knew he wanted to be in there but his pride wouldn't allow it. He remembered one of the other times he had been distracted from his training.  
(Flashback)  
"Vegeta, its time to come out for dinner," said Bulma from outside the gravity machine.  
"Why should I? I do not need stupid human food," he barked back.  
"Remember that you're still recovering from some injures and you promised you would eat three meals today if I fixed the gravity machine so you could train," she informed him. Sighing Vegeta turned it off and went to the door. He opened it and she smiled at him.  
"That's better. You look pale come on out," she said simply.  
"I hate you woman," he said.  
"I know and you hate pizza that's why I made it," she said. He stood confused.  
"Dumb female I love pizza," he said.  
"Yes and you like me. It would show in your voice if you would call me by my name," she said calmly.  
"What is that again?" he asked sounding clueless.  
"Its Bulma and it doesn't surprise me that an moron like you would forget," she said happily. He glared at her.  
"I should fry you woman," he said trying to sound threatening.  
"Oh you wouldn't do that," she told him. Vegeta stopped and crossed his arms.  
"Oh and why not woman?" he asked her. She smiled and walked up to him. Before he knew it she gave him a sweet and warm kiss on the lips. She pulled away.  
"Because you hate me oh prince of Saiyans," she said.  
(Flashback ends)  
Vegeta was hit with his own Ki blast. He fell backwards knocking a small object out of his belt. He limped over to recover it. It was a blue ocarina. His father had craved it for him when he was a boy. It was the only kind thing he ever could remember about him. There was one song in particular he played a lot. At first he had played it as a punishment to himself. But then later on he played it for her. He looked up at the hospital where he could just barely feel her weak Ki. Shaking off his pride for a second he took off towards it.  
  
Trunks went into his mother's room. She had just came out of the operating room. The nurse had been kind enough to take "his nephew" while he visited "his sister." He looked at Bulma with all the different machines hooked up too her. His mother had always been the happiest around machines. And from what he could tell the same was the true for her past counterpart. So Trunks had always like machines. But these just made him feel sick. The idea that no matter how hard he fought it would be too late to give his mother a better life that made him sick. He collapsed in the chair next to her and drifted into thought. Cell would play for this insult. Insult? His mother was right he was a great deal like his father. He remembered all the times his mother had taken care for him and the concern this woman had shown for him since he arrived in the past. It was unmistakable but his mother's kind heart knew no bounds. So what, he wondered, was she doing with his father. He knelt down to speak to her.  
"Please Miss Bulma," he said awkwardly, "I'm just beginning to understand my father. There are many questions I wish to ask you that my future mother would not answer. I'm begging you to open you eyes for the sake of that little baby that obviously loves you so much." Trunks shot up when a strange but familiar music filled the room. He recognized it as the tune his mother would always sing to him to get him to sleep. He loved it so much and she would never tell him where it came from. It was coming from outside so he walked to the window.  
And there stood tall and proud his father playing an ocarina. His eyes were closed and he was so absorbed in the music that he didn't even notice him.   
"Father," Trunks called. There was no answer. He looked over to his mother lying in the bed. It occurred to him that this song was there song and that his father was playing for her and not any other person on this earth. He walked back over to her bedside and gently took her hand. Before Trunks knew it he was watching what he assumed was one of his mother's memories.  
(Flashback)  
Bulma walked into the living room where Vegeta sat curled in front of the fire. He looked relaxed in body but she could tell by his eyes that he was deep in thought. She plopped down next to him. Trunks who was watching this noted the dark bruise that was forming on her cheek.   
"Are all the morons from your Christmas party gone?" his father asked.   
"Yes, you should have stayed the whole time. Why did you skip out on us?" she asked. His father scowled.  
"I was not wanted there," he said roughly.  
"I wanted you there," she admitted. He turned to face her seeing the bruise on her cheek for the first time.  
"Who?" he asked running a thumb over her cheek. Trunks was perplexed by the way the spoke to each other. Never any more words then were needed.  
"Yamacha," his mother replied. Trunks made a fist, he would get his later. Vegeta snorted.  
"Would you like him killed? I have yet to repay your hospitality," he said plainly. Bulma laughed.  
"No, this is the first time. It was a stupid fight he lost it I lost it. He just happens to be the stronger one. But it was sweet of you to offer. It's over now," she told him. Vegeta laughed this time.   
"You've said that before," he said bitterly.  
"And perhaps I'll say it again," she said sadly. As she leaned back on the coach the sadness in her eyes spread through the room. For once her barriers were down. Vegeta looked at her with sympathy and mutual pain. He pulled from his pocket the same ocarina Trunks had saw before. "Are you going to play that tune that you play sometimes in the middle of the night?" Vegeta's eyes widen in shock.  
"How do you know that?" he asked. She laughed humorlessly.  
"Lately, with all the new emotions I have the middle of the night seems to be my most active times. And if I stay far enough away even those blasted saiyan ears of your can't detect me," she paused, "I know those words you sing by heart. Tell me why that song my Prince? Where did it come from?" Vegeta flinched and his eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"It is very old song with things you need not know about woman," he said solemnly.  
"Oh please Vegeta. It is such a lovely song," she said dreamily, "I'll sing while you play once you've told me." Vegeta shrugged as he gave up.  
"This prisoner sang it while she was awaiting execution. I was listened to her and for some reason the words stuck in my head. She had fallen in love with a guard and he with her. They had even had a child. I decided to go as Freeza advised and execute her and the boy to get the guard's mind back on his work. He was standing right next to me while she was singing it. I never forgot," he said. Trunks' attention was fully drawn now. He watched for his mother's reaction.  
"Then why sing it if it's so harsh a memory?" she asked him.   
"Because I deserve to remember. I was and am a monster," he told her with a single tear falling. She kissed it away and gave him is ocarina.  
"I say that song shouldn't be sung alone. Playing for me Vegeta let me give you another memory," she pleaded. He raised it to his mouth and played. Trunks listened as his mother's angelic voice filled the air.   
I know we've never been a traditional family.  
It seems like everyone is always questioning you and me.  
But I know I love you and you want to love me.  
I just wish you could see that this is all we need.  
A tear escaped Trunks' eyes as his mother leaned over and put her head on his father's shoulder as she sang.  
We're just two fools who know lonely and empty well.  
Trying to make it too the light from the dark we were born in.  
So lay your head on my shoulder and tell me all your fears.  
I'll show you that they can't profile love.  
His mother slowly kissed his father's neck.  
Perhaps I deserve a happier life.  
But I can't get it without you.  
We're not two anymore but three people washed up on life's shore.  
People don't think you can raise him well but I see your tenderness.  
Trunks had always been told that his parents had found one another through loneliness. He just had never known how much.  
We're just two fools who know lonely and empty well.  
Trying to make it too the light from the dark we were born in.  
So lay your head on my shoulder and tell me all your fears.  
I'll show you that they can't profile love.  
  
I have my demons, but they can't get me while you're around.  
Curl up in my arms and I'll kiss your away.  
I'm a sinner, selfish, and too proud.  
You're the one who brings me out of the cold.  
  
We're just two fools who know lonely and empty well.  
Trying to make it too the light from the dark we were born in.  
So lay your head on my shoulder and tell me all your fears.  
I'll show you that they can't profile love.   
  
I love you.  
Even though I don't say it enough.  
  
As the song ended his father dropped the ocarina and took his mother in his arms. He cried silently as they held onto each other for dear life. He watched in awe as his parents fell to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
IT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. BUT NOT THE STORY'S END, THE SONG IS MINE SO DON'T LOOK FOR IT. I WROTE IT.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The image fell away and Trunks was left staring into the wall of his mother's hospital room. His father landing inside the room putting his ocarina down at his side. He looked at Trunks as if this was the first time he had noticed his presence.  
"Why are you here boy?" he asked his own grumpy self again, "You should be training for the tournament."  
"I could ask the same thing of you," said Trunks. Vegeta looked over at him.  
"You could but I wouldn't answer. The prince of Saiyans can go where he pleases when he pleases," said Vegeta.  
"What was that song you were playing?" asked Trunks. Vegeta looked down.  
"Something from my past that is of no consequence to you," answered Vegeta sharply.  
"I don't know I think that song is more important to me then you think," he said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I may not understand your meaning brat. But I do know I will not tolerate mind games," he snapped.  
"My mother she never really was much for bedtime stories. So when she put me to sleep she would sing that song. She would never tell me where it came from. I guess it came from you. She must love you a lot to use a song of your to put her son to sleep," he said simply. Vegeta stared at Bulma. He could feel her presence in the room. It was pleading with him to answer this question the way she knew he could but still he couldn't.  
"I don't worry about things that don't concern me," he finally said. Trunks made a fist and punched the wall. The entire hospital shook.  
"Why is it so hard for you to admit that song means something to you?" asked Trunks frustrated now. Vegeta laughed bitterly.  
"I'm a sinner, selfish, and too proud," he whispered, "I will not show my emotions. I will not be a pathetic human."  
"You once cried in the arms of a pathetic human," countered Trunks. Vegeta shivered. How had the brat know that? He was sending that memory to the woman. He only would have been able to share it if one of them had let him in. It must have been Bulma. As angry as he was he couldn't help be glad that she was still strong enough to do so.  
"You stood too close to your mother while I was playing," he lied.  
"Yes. Were you sending her that memory?" asked Trunks.  
"It's an ability that comes with our bond called remembrance. I was just curious as too whether it would work or not," he said.  
"I don't believe that. I'm disappointed father your other excuses were better," his son roared.  
"I don't expect you to believe it," he said.   
"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you love her. That you wanted her to have this memory, so that she knows you care?" asked Trunks.  
"Because I don't. The only thing I care about is honor," he said.   
"I saw you in that room with her. I know that a heartless monster wouldn't have remembered the song of some insignificant slave," screamed Trunks.  
"All monsters remember their best kills," he told him. Trunks sighed. He decided the only thing that was left was to leave them alone. He turned and went to the door.  
"I no longer wonder how my mother feel in love with you. I now wonder how she manages to stay in love with you. She's dying you know. The doctor told me if we don't see a change soon she doesn't have a chance. I know now that you can swallow that pride of yours and let her leave this world knowing the truth," he said. He walked out closing the door.   
  
Vegeta flopped down in the chair beside Bulma. Trunks' words had stung. More than he wanted to admit. He looked down at Bulma's peaceful face. He ran his hand over her face and felt the tears come into his eyes. Taking her hand he began to speak.  
"Why did you have to bring Trunks into this mess? Why did you have him share in that memory? What good did it accomplish? Did you think he would be able to convince me to act differently? You knew what I was when we started together. I never did or would deceive you. And I never intently hurt you. And now you betray me like this. That was...our memory. So are you just being stubborn or what. I feel you here and I think you could come back if you really wanted too your just being stubborn. Are you waiting for me to say the words that brat of yours was talking about. You know I can't. You know I never could. None of this should be a surprise to you woman known of it. A dictator who taught me that emotions were beneath a warrior raised me, and no matter how far you get into my heart you can't change that. I'm a monster raised by a monster. Do you understand that? God woman you were stupid but you always seemed to understand my actions. Why let it change now...unless," Vegeta paused in his rant. He raised his fists to the sky and started to speak again.  
"Unless it's someone up there is punishing me. Is that it? Her life for my sins, is it? Well, it's not right Kami. And I won't be confined to this damn piece of rock forever. If any of you dare to punish her for me I'll hunt you down and make you pay," Vegeta hit his knees, "I've never prayed for anything in my life. But I pray now that her condition is not a retribution for my past. I can carry the blood of thousands on my back for eternity but I can not carry hers for a second. Please Kami for once look kindly upon me and spare my family. My only family," Vegeta threw himself on top of Bulma clutching both her hands.  
"Must I be the target of fate's tricks for eternity.... I love you. Even if I don't say it enough," he said as a single tear ran down his face. He felt the two hands he was holding move and he looked up into two eyes, blue as the ocean brimming with tears ready to spring forth like waves. "Woman?" She smiled at him.  
"Kami said you wouldn't let me go," she whispered. He smirked as he bent over and kissed her passionately.   
A pair of hands clapping broke the moment, looking over towards the window Vegeta saw Cell. He was clapping and smirking evilly.   
"Now that was interesting. I must admit its not often one gets to see the Prince of a warrior race make a fool out of himself," he said. The door opened and Trunks burst in. Vegeta frowned at him.  
"You got here fast," he said. Trunks grinned embarrassed.   
"I was listening at the door," he said looking down. Vegeta rolled his eyes as his cheeks slightly reddened. He felt Bulma's grips on his arms tighten as her eyes filled with fear. He smirked at her bravely and walked between the bed and Cell.  
"Get out of here android. I'll see you at the tournament," he said firmly.  
"You don't actually expect me to do that, do you?" asked Cell.  
"If you were smart you would," added Trunks as he moved to his father's side.  
"I thought about taking the whole hospital out to get to Miss Briefs but I decided Vegeta's speech was much more interesting," said Cell mockingly.   
"I'll ask you one more time to get out of here. I will not ask you to leave my family alone again," snapped Vegeta. The two looked at each other with loathing.  
"I don't think I'm afraid Vegeta. I mean after all you're just a second class warrior with a fourth class whore for a mate," snarled Cell. Trunks watched in awe as Vegeta's body instantly ascended and dove at the android throwing the both of them through the wall. Bulma sprang up from the bed easily detaching the medical machines. Trunks rushed to her side.  
"Bulma shouldn't you stay in bed," he said with panic in his voice. His mother gave him a look that easily rivaled his father's Saiyan scowl.   
"He's not strong enough to kill him," said Bulma frantically pushing Trunks away. She stumbled across the room grabbing onto whatever she could. Trunks tried to help her but she just gave him another dirty look.  
"Shouldn't you be down there being some use to your father instead of playing nurse maid to me," she screamed as the fear in her eyes got even worse.   
"Dad is pretty pumped up. And he really doesn't like help," stuttered Trunks.  
"I don't give a damn right now what you think he is or what he wants and doesn't want. Get down there," she ordered, "Or I will." Trunks knew when to give up.  
"Yes, mamn," he said quickly flying down after them.  
  
"Your usually more calm then this Vegeta. Did I hit a nurse?" taunted Cell avoiding yet another one of Vegeta's Ki blasts.   
"Your pushing it you over grown magnet," growled Vegeta.   
"You know I used to admire you Vegeta. We were a lot alike. We both knew that a good challenge is the only thing to strive for. You don't know how disappointed I was to find you were just like the rest of the sniveling humans on this planet," mocked Cell. They stopped as Trunks landed beside his father. Vegeta looked at him and then up at Bulma who was standing in the hospital looking down at them with worry. He smiled briefly.  
"It's not so bad," he admitted just loud enough for Trunks to hear. Vegeta, Cell, and Trunks fought back in forth with fury until Cell managed to knock Vegeta off balance. He dove at Vegeta and just as he was about to hit him a figure slammed into Cell knocking him off course. Trunks stood watching the whole thing dumbfounded. His father though pulled himself to his feet and with a growl said, "Hello Kakorot." Goku who was fighting with Cell answered him.  
"Hello Vegeta. How's Bulma?" he asked with concern. Finally he and Cell stopped and the four warriors stared at one another. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku had there arms crossed in front of them proudly.  
"It is of no consequence who I fight I will take you all down," said Cell proudly. Before his eyes all the Z warriors appeared before them including Yamacha. Trunks gave him a withering glance much to his father's delight.   
"Yes, Cell, but can you really handle all of us?" asked Goku happily. Cell scowled but Goku continued. "You have two chooses. You can wait for the tournament and never, ever, come near any of our friends or family again. Or you can fight us all now and be destroyed." Cell glared at them.  
"How can you be so sure I won't destroy you all?" he asked. Vegeta smirked.  
"Do you really want to take that chance?" he asked. Cell scowled one last time before he quickly turned and left.  
Goku turned to Vegeta.  
"Why didn't you ask us for help Vegeta? The only reason we knew something was wrong was because Mister Bobo told Piccolo you took off before you could train. I figured there were only two things that would make you do that, a challenge or Bulma. I figured since you let Trunks tag along it probably was the later," he said. Vegeta frowned.  
"I did not let the brat come along," he said. Everyone laughed.  
"Don't worry Vegeta. We'll have one of us watching over Bulma from now on until she is out of the hospital," said Gohon.   
"Oh no you won't," screamed Bulma from up in the hospital. They looked up to find she had her arms crossed and had put on her mess with me and die look. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself in my own home now. Besides I have to get android 16 fixed and not one of them is going to baby sit me." The guys knew better then to question her when she was like this.  
"Okay Bulma," said Goku nervously, "We'll see you at the tournament then Vegeta and Trunks. Take care of yourself Bulma." With that they all took off leaving the three there together. Vegeta laughed much to Trunks' surprise.   
"What?" he questioned.  
"As much as I hate to admit it," said Vegeta, "I do take some satisfaction in the fact that my mate despite her nonexistent Ki can intimidate the strongest warriors in the universe." His laughter faded and Trunks and him flew back up to the hospital.   
Bulma was on Vegeta in a second.  
"Are you okay did? Did Cell hurt you?" she asked pulling on his arm. He brushed her off and stalked past.  
"Stupid female I would have destroyed Cell if that stupid Kakorot hadn't interfered," he said sternly. Bulma put her hands on her hips despite the pain it caused in her abdomen.  
"Right Vegeta, and I had Cell right where I wanted him when you and Trunks showed up," she retorted causing Trunks to giggle.  
"What are you laughing at boy?" asked Vegeta angrily. Bulma gasped in panic.   
"My baby where's my baby," she shirked. A nurse walked into the room carrying the baby Trunks.  
"Oh Miss Briefs your up. Here I'll give your brother the baby since you probably shouldn't lift him just yet," she said thrusting the baby into Trunks' arms and walking away. The baby instantly started crying. Bulma laughed and took the baby from Trunks calming him.  
"You certainly are going to grow up to be a great young man my angel," she told the baby, "Even if he doesn't know the first thing about handling babies. At least he doesn't scare you with his ugly face like some people." Vegeta growled.  
"Woman I hate you," he said even though his voice contained something else. Bulma smiled up at him.  
"I hate you too Vegeta," she told him. Trunks sighed. He certainly did have his parents back.  
"I'll fly you home mom," said Trunks going to pick her up. His father stopped him.  
"Don't you dare boy. You'd probably drop her on the way home and crack her skull. Then I'd have to explain that to Kakorot," he said picking up Bulma and the baby. They smiled at each other briefly and then the four took off towards Capsule Corporation.  
Trunks didn't hear much of the argument his parents were having on the way there except one exchange.  
"Vegeta would really have killed Yamacha for me that night?" asked his mother. His father smirked down at her.  
"Oh course woman. Right away and to the rescue," his father replied.   
The end its done please review.  
  



End file.
